


The letter

by HaleyBuckley



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Aaron gets Robert's divorce letter :(((((
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The letter

Aaron looks at the crumbled paper in his hand. His finger ache from gripping it tight. Thick wet teardrops fall on it but they don’t lessen the pain.

He squeezes his eyes shut and wishes he could forget what he just read, could forget the look in Robert’s eyes when he hugged him for the last time, the court trial, Robert standing next to a hurt Lee lying on the ground, hearing Victoria say she was raped.

He wishes he could forget it all.

The sharp sides of the paper dig into his skin but it feels more like they dig into his heart.

He’d been so excited when his mum told him there was a message from his husband. Maybe there was still a chance to change his mind.

Now that he’s holding the letter in his hands he wishes he’d never got it.

_ **Divorce.** _

The big thick letters stare into his face like they can’t hurt anyone, like they don’t care what they mean to him.

A quiet sob escapes his mouth and he has to put his other hand over it to not throw up there and then. He feels sick and dizzy.

And the letter still says divorce. _ **Divorce.** _

Not being married to Robert? How can he not be married to Robert anymore.

They planned having kids together, make their family bigger. Thinking about it takes his breath away and he puts his hand on his chest.

He feels the rings under his jumper digging into his chest.

Their wedding rings.

His wedding ring and the one Robert gave him back.

He’d put them on necklace and he wore it next to his heart, after his Mum told him Robert wanted to talk to him.

Next to his heart where Robert still was, always would be.

He needs to fix this, he needs his husband.

The rings burn on his chest like fire now and he violently gets the chain out of his jumper and rips it away.

The rings fall on the table, spinning.

Till they come to an halt, like his heart comes to an halt.

_ **Divorce.** _

That’s what the letter says.

Robert doesn’t want to be married anymore, wants to set him free. Why. Why would Robert do this to him without even talking about it.

Aaron doesn’t want this, he wants his husband.

Always wanted him, always will.

He gets up in a rush and walks over to the kitchen counter. He grabs the whiskey and takes a long sip. He feels the liquor running down his throat, burning it’s way down, but it can’t hurt him more than his heart already hurts.

He just stands there, in their home, his home? with the letter still in his hand.

His head hurts and he just drinks and drinks drinks and he’s looking at the empty bottle. Empty like he is empty.

He lets it drop the floor and looks it shatter into pieces.

Just like his heart shatters.

He wonders how his heart even still can shatter like this after it’s been broken so many times.

He remembers Robert kissing it better making it whole again but now it’s lying on the floor next to all the pieces of glass.

He feels like he’s suffocating he has to get out. He shakily gets his keys. The alcohol already showing its ugly effect.

His vision is blurry and he knocks into the couch when he’s trying to reach the door.

He opens it and his sister is standing in front of him. Looking at him with her blue eyes, sad eyes. Her eyes are like the ocean blue and wide. She’s worried about him and guilt is rushing through him. She shouldn’t worry about him, she shouldn’t have to deal with losing Robert, not again.

“Aaron what are you-”?

He can’t do that now. His mouth doesn’t wanna work and he just groans and softly shoves her out of his way. She stumbles back and tries to grab his arm but isn’t fast enough.

“Aaron please don’t run off like this.”

Her voice is shrill in his ears and he wishes he couldn’t hear. He walks faster, stumbling over his own feet. The letter feels like lead in his hand. He can hear his sister talk to someone but he can’t make out the words.

He staggers along the driveway. Robert’s car still sitting on it’s normal place. He looks at it and imagines the “just married” sign back on in it. His body feels heavy and his head is spinning. He can’t keep himself up any longer and he sinks to his knees, not caring about the pebble stones scratching them. He welcomes the pain.

His shoulders sagg down and he steadies himself with his hands on the ground. He feels sick from the alcohol and the pain. The letter is still stuck between his fingers and he starts hitting the ground hard.

“Aaron!”

It’s his mum's voice he realizes. He hears rushed steps on the pebble stones and his mum appears in front of him. Falls on the ground next to him.

“Aaron sweetheart, what’s happened?”

He can’t look at her, keeps on hitting the ground.

“Aaron, please.”

Liv is sitting next to him too now. Her warmth raditing on his body. She always feels warm and soft. He loves her so much. He knows they want to fix this for him but it can’t be fixed.

“Please son.”

He hears the worry and pain in his mum's voice and he feels their hands grabbing his, stopping him from hitting the floor again. And he stops, stops to breath, stops to think.

His mum feels the paper in his hand.

“What’s this?”

She pries his hands open and takes the letter away. His hand feels burnt and his fingers ache from holding it for so long.

He feels his sister taking both of his hands in hers, rubbing them.

“You’re so cold Aaron.”

He doesn’t feel cold, he feels like he’s burning, to ashes.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry darling.”

There’s arms around him now. Four of them. He smells vanilla and everything feels soft except the stones digging in his knees.

Aaron swallows the bile down that has risen up to his mouth. He doesn’t even know if he can speak, will speak ever again.

His mum and sister hold him tight, trying to ground him. But it’s not the kind of love he needs right now. He needs Robert.

His husband.

“He’s my - he’s my husband.”

His voice sounds raw and rough and it hurts to talk.

“I know baby, I know.”

They sit on the drive way for ages. He doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t think he can.

Strong arms are pulling him up. It’s hands everywhere but he just wants Robert’s.

“Come on lad. Come on.”

It’s his uncle who lends him his strength to stand on his feet. Puts his arm over his shoulder. Paddy on the other side, he feels them dragging him back inside.

They sit him down on the couch and cover him with blankets. He’s not cold though, he’s burning.

They’re talking, about him, about Robert.

His husband.

He lies down and closes his eyes. Welcoming the darkness where he still can see Robert, still can feel his touch on his skin.

It’s his mum who softly strokes his forehead. His sister sitting down next to him on the floor.

“Get some rest darling.”

She kisses him on his head. His sister taking his hand in hers, not letting him go.

He wants to though.

Go.

Be with his husband.

His husband.

Robert.

Who doesn’t want him to be his husband anymore. Who doesn’t want to fight for their love.

So it’s true.

No matter how hard you love someone.

People don’t stay in the end.

They don’t stay.

He didn’t stay.


End file.
